


Psych 101

by skittenninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Touch, Demons, Gen, Restraints, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittenninja/pseuds/skittenninja
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day Eleven: Sam had never been one to lie down and go quietly, but his captor wasn't one to give up easily either.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949905
Kudos: 3





	Psych 101

As far as creepy basements go, this one had to be one of the worsts.

Water was constantly dripping from a leaky pipe, splashing against the ground in a cartoonish manner over and over again. The air was both damp and stale, one of the grossest combinations, and Sam wouldn’t be surprised if mould was growing in his own lungs. At any rate, it had left him with a nasty cough and chills that came and went, shivering in the restraints that kept him attached to the wall. There was also the problem of being stuck down there with multiple other people, pained screams, crying, and groans echoing around the stone room hour after hour.

If the physical torture didn’t kill you, then the environment alone would be enough to break a person.

Sam was suffering through another bout of chills, fever running high but body feeling far too cold, when the door at the top of the stairs creaked open again. Light spilled in from the entrance, sinking down into the horrible pit of malaise at the bottom. A shadow stood there, surveying all the trapped occupants, though Sam didn’t even have to see their face to know they were a demon.

After all, all of their captors were.

High-heeled boots clicked down the unsteady wooden stairs and a woman next to Sam began to sob uncontrollably, clearly fearing that she would be taken up again. The dingy basement was awful, but leaving it was always worse.

She finally touched down on the cold floor, hand on her hip as she seemed to look directly at Sam.

“Sammy Winchester,” she called, confirming his suspicions. “It’s your turn up top.”

Sam said nothing, not even moving to get up off the floor.

He heard an exasperated sigh, then the click-clack of her heels as she approached him.

An invisible force suddenly slammed Sam against the wall, leaving him unable to breathe as the demon strode over, crouched down, and pressed a knife up to his cheek. The metal chains were so cold and the floor was so cold and the knife was so cold and Sam was so unbearably cold. He thought it would be easy to forget what warmth felt like, stuck down there with his only moments of respite from the frigid atmosphere being filled with torture.

“I’m sorry, did you hear me okay?” The demon said in a saccharine tone, tracing the knife back and forth across Sam’s jaw. “I said it’s time to get up.”

“Go to hell” Sam managed to get out even with the constricting force that pinned him to the wall.

This was obviously a bad answer, but Sam had known that the moment he’d thought to utter the words. The pressure on his chest tightened tenfold, and for a moment Sam had a horrifying mental image of his own ribs breaking apart and piercing right through his skin, cracking under the weight.

“Aw, you’re so funny, what an original joke,” she muttered, trying to keep up the annoyingly fake tone even though her anger was starting to bleed through.

The knife moved again, this time up to his hair as she twirled various strands with the blade. Then she started humming softly, and that was when Sam had to close his eyes as his stomach churned. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin, every inch of it feeling so violently uncomfortable. There were invisible bugs crawling around just underneath the surface, a file scraping along his bones as Sam clenched his jaw and tried to endure it, tried not to show how badly he hated it all.

“Now then,” she whispered. “Let’s try again, shall we?”


End file.
